A model of experimental fungal infective endocarditis is under development using cynomologous and rhesus monkeys. The aortic valve is traumatized by passing a polyethylene catheter across the valve and leaving it in place prior to intravenous inoculation with fungi. In vitro, the activity of antifungal antimicrobics is under evaluation using human fibrin clots infected with fungi. An implanted reservoir-catheter device is under study as a possible means of providing venous access for long periods.